


Put a Ring on It

by iloveyoudie



Series: Sure would be a bummer if he got shot and died... [15]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Honeymoon, Husbands, Just Married, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: After a moment he rolled over, still using the man as a pillow, and pulled both of their left hands up to the light.Tangled together, Ronnie’s hand large and strong and tan, his own pale and spindly, and each of them bound with a ring.
Relationships: Ronnie Box/George Fancy
Series: Sure would be a bummer if he got shot and died... [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695859
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardianoffun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/gifts).



George smiled and bumped his nose against Ronnie’s. He was splayed on top of him, just laying, relaxing, leaning his forearms on his chest so he could hover their faces close. 

“I love you,” He grinned wider and kissed him. 

The kiss was returned as Ron’s eyes blinked lazily, “After all this bother, you better.” 

“Bother?” George drew his head back and pursed his lips, “You’re supposed to say you love me back, Ronald.” 

Ronnie’s hands slid up from holding George around the waist to hold him by the jaw and guide him into another kiss, a string of them, with words muttered softly in between, “That, “ kiss, “I think,” kiss, “is a given,” kiss, “after today.” 

George’s smile grew as he returned every single kiss. He hiked his hips up, knees bending to straddle Ronnie’s waist. He stole the other man’s large hands into his own and tangled their fingers together so he could push them into the bedding beside Ronnie’s head. He leaned over him to take over his entire view. 

“Say it for me anyway?” He whispered. 

“I love you,” Ronnie said softly, with a smirk. 

George grinned and leaned to kiss him again. 

“I love you more than anyone,” Box said again before another kiss. 

George let go of his hands and lowered his body again. 

“I love you enough to steal you off to bloody Spain and not even leave the bed..” Ronnie’s arm dropped back down to encircle George’s waist, “And I don’t speak a lick of spanish besides uh.. _CALIENTE_.” 

“You’re caliente,” George grinned. 

“Grassy-ass muchacho,” Box said with an almost negative amount of effort to sound authentic. 

George laughed and sunk down again. He slid lower to rest his head on Ronnie’s chest, to listen to his heartbeat while the sounds of the city went on outside their hotel window. After a moment he rolled over, still using the man as a pillow, and pulled both of their left hands up to the light. 

Tangled together, Ronnie’s hand large and strong and tan, his own pale and spindly, and each of them bound with a ring. Ron’s was plain and dark, very macho, and his own was shiny and light, flashing in the sun. 

“It’s a honeymoon,” He smiled, “Staying in bed is the whole idea… _husband_.” 

“And am I Mr. Fancy now or are you Mr. Box?” Ronnie rumbled with a amusement. He shifted his hand to run a thumb across George’s ring, white gold, with a single tiny diamond hidden along the band. George had wanted bling. He’d gotten it. He clearly could have anything he wanted at this point. 

“We could hyphenate.” 

“Or keep our names,” Ronnie’s arm pulled away to wrap across George’s chest and shoulders, “Because legal paperwork is irritating.” 

“Box-Fancy. How about Fancy-Box?” He sniggered. 

“Oh fuck off!” Ron squeezed him, clung tight, and rolled until George was trapped under him and his big arm was around his shoulders and neck. 

“Oh-” George smirked, “I like this..” 

He wriggled from his shoulders down to his hips which nudged up into Box on top of him, “Bed a little longer then?” 

“Staying in bed’s the whole idea, innit?” Ronnie nipped his ear, his shoulder, and tightened his arm until much more would be choking George, “Your words, not mine.” 

George hummed, gripped Ron’s arm around his neck and pressed his nails lightly into the skin. He shifted his face to press a kiss to one of those lovely hard lines of muscle just within reach. 

“I’m a wise man, babe. Wise as all hell. Now… husband of mine..” He tilted his head to flash a look over his shoulder, “How bout a little tighter?” 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting on my drive like... for ages cause i thought it was too cheesy to post but here we are


End file.
